Les Drabbles de Noël
by Lady Jedusor
Summary: Venez voir comment fêtent Noël nos personnages, il y en a qui aiment ça, d'autres pas du tout mais dans tout les cas ils sont obligés... Venez voir, ça vaut le détour! Ah oui...JOYEUX NOEL 3
1. Severus Rogue

**Drabble n°1 : Severus Rogue**

-Allez Severus, je vous en prie…Venez ce sera bientôt terminé !

-Il en est hors de question Albus ! Je ne participerais pas à cette fête puérile et je ne _ jouerais pas_ avec vos collégiens attardés ! siffla le maître des potions.

-Severus…. Faîtes-le pour moi, vous aurez un bonbon au citron, je vous le promet !

-Albus j'ai dit NON ! finit par s'énerver l'homme de graisse.

-Severus, c'est une fêtes internationale, vous pourrez peut-être devenir sociable ! Essayez au moins qu'est ce que vous y perdez ? supplia le vieux directeur.

Severus Rogue soupira en voyant que le vieil homme n'allait pas le lâcher de sitôt. Il soupira encore, prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la pire épreuve que le ciel pouvait lui envoyer après une douche forcée avec _un shampoing et un après-shampoing :_ Noël.


	2. Hermione Granger

**Drabble n°2 : Hermione Granger**

-Hermione, tu ne peux pas emmener de livres à la fête ! s'impatienta le roux.

-Allez, steuplaît Ronnie ! supplia la brune. Ron soupira, ça faisait une heure qu'il parlementait avec la brune pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'à une fête et plus précisément à Noël, on n'emmenait pas de _livres !_

-Non, Hermione, si tu n'abandonnes pas ces livres dans 30 secondes, je vais au bal avec Crockur !

-… !


	3. Draco Malfoy

**Drabble n°4 : Draco Malfoy**

-Draco, je t'assure que tu es très beau, maintenant tu viens, on va rater la fête !

Draco Malfoy tourna lentement la tête et se trouva en face de Théodore Nott qui le regardait d'un air amoureux.

-Nott, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je n'ai aucune idée de la raison de ta présence sur ces lieux, ET JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX DE TOI BORDEL ! s'exclama le blond, à boud de nerf.

-Mais oui mon chou, mais oui, bon maintenant tu fais vite sinon on va rater la fête.

Draco se mit à pleurer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Drabble n°5 : James Potter**

-Merci Jamesie, j'adore ton cadeau !, s'exclama Sirius Black.

-Merci Siri, je dois avouer que le tien n'es pas mal non plus, le complimenta le Maraudeur.

-James , tu as offert à Sirius un ballon de football ? demanda Remus Lupin, perplexe.

-Bah ouais, j'adore ces jeux moldus, il y en a même qui parient dessus père et mère, je vais parier ma mère je vais perdre et hériter de la maison.

Remus perdit tout espoir en l'humanité lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son ami était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.


	5. Chapter 5

**Drabble n°6 : Argus Rusard**

-De…de la boue ! Autour de votre bouche ! Horreur et salissures, je m'en vais voir le directeur tout de suite !

-Monsieur ça s'apelle du chocolat, en avez-vous déjà goûté ? s'enquit Fred Weasley poliment ou presque.

-D…du chocolat ? Mais pourquoi des horribles chenapans comme vous iraient manger du chocolat ?

-C'est Noël monsieur…


	6. Chapter 6

**Drabble n°7 : Percy Weasley**

-Non, Georges, ne fais pas ça avec le…argh ! s'étouffa notre cher Percy Weasley

-Ah ben finalement il l'a fait ! rigola Harry.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi cette fête vous met dans un tel état d'excitation ! Après tout, ce n'est qu'une fête commerciale ! Selon le traité des Fêtes et Célébrations magiques je…

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Tout simplement parce qu'une certaine Ginny Weasley venait de lui envoyer un maléfice de Chauve-Furie. Ah oui, combinée à la purée explosive des jumeaux bien sûr.

-Joyeux Noël Percy ! s'exclamèrent Ginny, Fred et Georges d'une voix joyeuse.


	7. Irma Pince

**Drabble n°8 : Irma Pince**

-Ordure et Profanation, j'en informerais le directeur ! Comment _osez-vous_ amener de la nourriture dans MA Bibliothèque ?, s'insurgea la vieille pie.

-Euh, Fred j'ai déjà entendu çà quelque part, non ? rigola son jumeau magique.

-Ouais, moi aussi très cher, aprouva-t-il.

-Nous ferions mieux de sortir d'ici, profitez des fêtes mon cher frère, termina Fred.

Ils commencèrent à sortir, lorsque la voix stridente de la bibliothécaire les interrompit :

-Qu…quelle fête ? demanda-t-elle, perdue.

-Mais Noël très chère ! lui répondirent les Weasley sur le ton de la conversation.

-N…Noël ?


	8. Dudley Dursley

**Drabble n°10 : Dudley Dursley**

-Duddynouchet, viens voir tous les cadeaux que Papa et Maman t'ont acheté pour Noël !

-Maman, j'peux pas, j'ai trop mangé, faut que papa me porte…

Le visage habituellement coloré de Vernon Dursley perdit toutes ses couleurs. Taper toute la journée sur les gens de son entrprise, il pouvait le faire, mais porter son fils…Impossible !

-Hrrmm, oui mon chéri viens là je vais t'aider, se crispa l'homme.

Il aida péniblement son fils à se lever et se dirigea vers l'énome sapin de Noël qui croulait sous les cadeaux.

-Euh..34…après y'a euh…38 donc en tout j'ai _que _43 cadeaux, papa bordel j'ai 12 ans, j'ai le droit à un traitement de faveur ! Achète moi encore des cadeaux ! Tout de suite ! hurla l'hippopotame sur pattes.

Pétunia Dursley se dit que peut-être l'éducation de son fils était à refaire. Peut-être.


End file.
